


Rain on Holocene

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Rain, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>And at once Kageyama knew that he was not magnificent.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Rain on Holocene

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can listen to [Bon Iver's _Holocene_ , the very song that inspired me to write this, with rain version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiSJH7aVpXI) as you read this. I think you'd love it.

**Holocene**  
(hŏl'ə-sēn', hō'lə-sēn')

The more recent of the two epochs of the Quaternary Period, beginning at the end of the last major Ice Age, about 10,000 years ago. It is characterised by the development of human civilisations.

Also called _Recent_.

— _The American Heritage Science Dictionary_

* * *

_Someway, Baby, it's part of me, apart from me_

_You're laying waste to Halloween_

_You fucked it friend, it's on its head, it struck the street_

_You're in Milwaukee, off your feet_

Rain pattered against the window of Kageyama's brand new apartment. It was sleek, clean, and modern and Hinata kept referred to it as ‘penthouse’. It wasn’t and Kageyama would shove Hinata’s shoulder at that. Hinata usually laughed. Kageyama usually smiled at the sight of Hinata’s laughing. And they usually kissed.

The time when Kageyama was rejected by his teammates when he was fourteen was still a scar Kageyama bear on his heart. It refused to go away. After a while, Kageyama thought that maybe scar existed for reason. If he were never trampled down from his high throne, he would probably entered Aobajousai and never got to meet Hinata, never got to be his set, never got to date him, and never got to go to Tokyo together with him.

Rain sounded, felt, and smelled different in Tokyo.

Rain in Miyagi smelled more like forest and mountain, like wet leaves and damp brick and wet traditional Japanese rooftops. Rain in Tokyo smelled like wet concrete, like car when it was bathed by water, like distant shopping district that sold anything from rain coat to meat bun to a bowl of hearty ramen to volleyball magazine. They were different on their own way, but just as beautiful.

Hinata’s hair smelled different in the rain.

Kageyama liked to bury his nose on it. Hinata didn’t mind, most of the times. But when rain fell and it was Hinata’s turn to cook them something with broth, Hinata would ask Kageyama to be careful, for he was handling hot thing. And Kageyama would mumble, his lips against Hinata’s scalp. (“You're the hot thing.”) Hinata would pout but blush and he’d command Kageyama to sit on the dining table and wait like a good boy.

Rain meant sharing see-through umbrellas, damp shoes and wet soles, walking carefully through the slippery stairs, and sipping hot chocolate together on warm sofa with a single blanket for both of them as they listened to the rain’s song.

Kageyama had his scars. He supposed Hinata had them too. But so did millions and millions of other human crawling on the face of earth.

But isn’t it nice if once in a while Kageyama could find something as beautiful as Tokyo in the rain, as playing volleyball in Karasuno, as finding, loving, and being loved by Hinata?

One time in the past, Kageyama was a tyrannical king thrown away from his throne. And at once Kageyama knew that he was not magnificent. With fresh wound, he left to seek warmth and help. One time in the past, he found Hinata. One time in the present, he realised that the dumbass he met along his journey wouldn't go anywhere—that he'd always have Hinata.

Yes.

He would always have Hinata.

He was still not magnificent, but he was okay.

Yeah.

He was okay.

And he knew he would always be.

_And at once I knew I was not magnificent_

_High above the highway aisle_

_Shake it, fake it, stick with us_

_I could see for miles, miles, miles_

**Author's Note:**

> I will not claim to understand Bon Iver's _Holocene_ ’s lyric, for it’s so poetic and coded to me. This is simply my take on it.
> 
> I think _Holocene_ would forever take a special place in my heart.
> 
> I tried to connect Kageyama's experience with the _And at once I knew I was not magnificent_ lyric. This story is about that moment in our life that broke us to pieces, the moment that made us realise that we're so small in this infinite universe. But despite having such painful experience, we survived and we continued to seek beauty in life. Kageyama tried to find his place once again and he did; he found Karasuno and he found a person who'd keep up with all his weird quirks and vulnerability. 
> 
> I suppose that's why KageHina is already very much canon for me.
> 
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
